Bristol, Virginia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1492633 |footnotes = }} Bristol is an independent city in Virginia, United States, bounded by Washington County, Virginia, Bristol, Tennessee, and Sullivan County, Tennessee. The 2010 U.S. Census revealed a population of 17,835. As of 2009, the city had a total population of 17,794.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011 It is the twin city of Bristol, Tennessee, just across the state line, which runs down the middle of its main street, State Street. The Bureau of Economic Analysis combines the city of Bristol, Virginia with Washington County for statistical purposes. Bristol is a principal city of Kingsport–Bristol–Bristol, TN-VA Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is a component of the Johnson City–Kingsport–Bristol, TN-VA Combined Statistical Area – commonly known as the "Tri-Cities" region. Originally named Goodson, it was renamed to Bristol (after Bristol, England) in 1890. Geography Bristol is located at (36.6111, -82.1762) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 13.2 square miles (34.1 km²), of which, 12.9 square miles (33.4 km²) of it is land and 0.3 square miles (0.7 km²) of it (2.05%) is water. The city is served by I-81, US-58, US-421, and US-11. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 17,367 people, 7,678 households, and 4,798 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,346.4 people per square mile (519.8/km²). There were 8,469 housing units at an average density of 656.6 per square mile (253.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 92.54% White, 5.57% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. 0.97% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,678 households out of which 24.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.1% were married couples living together, 13.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.5% were non-families. 34.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.78. In the city, the population was spread out with 20.3% under the age of 18, 8.6% from 18 to 24, 26.2% from 25 to 44, 24.4% from 45 to 64, and 20.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females, there were 82.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 75.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $27,389, and the median income for a family was $34,266. Males had a median income of $28,420 versus $20,967 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,311. About 13.2% of families and 16.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.8% of those under age 18 and 12.4% of those age 65 or over. Government As of July 2010: * Mayor: Don Ashley * Vice Mayor: Ed Harlow * Council Member: James R. Heaney * Council Member: Guy P. Odum * Council Member: Jim Steele * City Manager: Dewey Cashwell Jr. * City Attorneys: Ed Stout and Pete Curcio * City Clerk: Steve Allen * Sheriff: Jack Weisenburger * Circuit Court Clerk: Terry Rohr * Commissioner of Revenue: Terry Frye * Commonwealth Attorney: Jerry Wolfe * City Treasurer: Angel Harris * School Board Chairman: Ronald Cameron * School Board Vice Chairman: Randy White * School Board Member: Randy Alvis * School Board Member: Tyrone Foster * School Board Member: Beth Rhinehart Technology Despite its relatively small size, Bristol, Virginia boasts one of the most advanced broadband networks in the country. Bristol Virginia Utilities (BVU) started planning a fiber optic deployment in the city in the late 1990s. By the year 2001, BVU had been granted approval by the City Council of Bristol for a full deployment of a Fiber to the premises (FTTP or FTTU, fiber to the user) project. This project was to offer competition to local incumbents and provide broadband Internet, cable TV, and telephone service to the residents of Bristol. This deployment was one of the first of its kind in the United States and was widely watched by the telecommunications industry. A system known as Passive optical network (PON) was successfully deployed to over 6000 customers in a matter of 2 years. Today, Bristol Virginia is still one of only a few FTTP deployments in the country with a significant number of customers online. Bristol’s twin, Bristol, Tennessee, is also deploying an FTTP system similar to its neighbor across the state line. Education In 2007 and 2008, Bristol was named one of the Best 100 Communities for Music EducationAmerican Music ConferenceNAMM Foundation Names the 'Best Communities for Music Education' — NAMM, The International Music Products Associationhttp://www.tricities.com/tristate/tri/news.apx.-content-articles-TRI-2008-05-05-0005.html Colleges *Virginia Intermont College *Sullins College Closed in 1978 High School *Virginia High School Middle School *Virginia Middle School Elementary Schools *Highland View Elementary School *Stonewall Jackson Elementary School *Van Pelt Elementary School *Washington Lee Elementary School Private Schools *St Anne Catholic School (Pre-K - 8) *Sullins Academy Private School (Preschool - 8th Grade) Culture "Birthplace of Country Music" Bristol is considered to be the "Birthplace of Country Music" according to a resolution passed by the US Congress in 1998 for its contributions to early country music recordings and influence. In 1927 Ralph Peer of Victor Records began recording local musicians in Bristol to attempt to capture the local sound of traditional 'folk' music of the region. One of these local sounds was created by the Carter family. The Carter Family got their start on July 31, 1927, when A.P. Carter and his family journeyed from Maces Spring, Virginia, to Bristol, Tennessee, to audition for record producer Ralph Peer who was seeking new talent for the relatively embryonic recording industry. They received $50 for each song they recorded. Since 1994 the Birthplace of Country Music Alliance has promoted the city as a destination to learn about the history of the region and its role in the creation of an entire music genre. Currently, the Alliance is organizing the building of a new Cultural Heritage Center to help educate the public about the history of country music in the region. Professional sports Bristol hosts the Bristol White Sox baseball team of the Appalachian League. Former NASCAR driver Kelly Denton is from the city. On the Tennessee side, Bristol is home to Bristol Motor Speedway, the "world's fastest half mile" which hosts two races per year on the NASCAR Sprint Cup circuit, two races per year on the NASCAR Nationwide Series circuit, one race per year on the Camping World Truck Series circuit, and various other racing events. The complex includes the Bristol Dragway, nicknamed "Thunder Valley," referencing the hills that echo the engine noise back toward the crowd. Media Television: * WCYB-TV in Bristol, VA (NBC Channel 5) * WEMT-TV in Bristol, VA (Fox Channel 10) * WJHL-TV in Johnson City, TN (CBS Channel 11) Newspaper: * Bristol Herald Courier Radio: *WTZR 99.3 FM *WAEZ 94.9 FM *WXBQ 96.9 FM *WKJV 100.5 FM *WZAP 690 AM *WFHG 980 AM *WOPI 1490 AM * 101.5 * 95.9 * 88.3 Public Library * Bristol Public Library See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bristol, Virginia References External links *City of Bristol *Bristol Virginia Public Schools *Bristol Virginia Voter Registration Office *Bristol Family YMCA *Bristol Virginia Office of Economic Development *Believe in Bristol *I Love State Street *Bristol Pictures *Sullins Academy *St. Anne School Category:Bristol, Virginia Bristol, Virginia Bristol, Virginia Bristol, Virginia Category:Kingsport–Bristol metropolitan area